1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus for cleaning an object and to a method of operating the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an apparatus for removing particles on a semiconductor package and to a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plurality of semiconductor fabrication processes may be performed on a semiconductor substrate to form semiconductor chips. To mount the semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor chips to form semiconductor packages.
The packaging process may include, for example, an attaching process for attaching the semiconductor chip to a package substrate, a wire bonding process for electrically connecting the semiconductor chip with the package substrate, a molding process for covering the package substrate and the semiconductor chip with an epoxy molding compound (EMC), and a mounting process for mounting external terminals on the package substrate, etc.
During the performing of the processes, particles may cling on the semiconductor package. The particles may in turn cause failures in connection with the semiconductor package. For example, the particles may block an electrical connection between the external terminals and the package substrate. Further, after the molding process, the EMC may cling on the molding member. When the molding member is cured, the EMC on the molding member may firmly adhere to a surface of the molding member. When an identification mark is engraved on the molding member using a laser, the EMC on the molding member may be detached. The identification mark may not be accurately engraved.
According to related arts, a worker may directly blow air to the semiconductor package to remove the particles from the semiconductor package. However, the manually removing process may have a low particle removal efficiency. Further, because the manually removing process may be individually performed on each of the semiconductor packages, the worker may have to bear difficult burdens.
A related automatic cleaning apparatus may include a nozzle configured to blow air to a magazine, which may be configured to receive the semiconductor packages, in one direction. The particle removal efficiency may be increased in proportion to a high air pressure. However, as a thickness of the package substrate may become thinner when the high pressurized air is blown to the thin package substrate, the thin package substrate may get out of the magazine. Therefore, as a result the ability to increase the air pressure may be limited in connection with the above-mentioned cleaning apparatus.